


Picky Pets

by Acting4Hope



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe-Post-Pacifist Route, Gaster's alive in this so yah, M/M, based on something thesketcherlass got an ask abt, just to keep the story movin, oh yeah also random shop guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acting4Hope/pseuds/Acting4Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It certainly was not the weirdest day Paul had experienced at his job at the petshop, but it was up there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picky Pets

**Author's Note:**

> (blows dust off this account) It's been too long guys....too damn long. Listen, really sorry for not posting anything in like the past....3 months? 4?? I don't know. All I know is that I'm in a rut and I'm digging myself out with only my hands, which happen to be broken (metaphorically). 
> 
> So this is a thing!! Based on an ask thesketcherlass got and like gushed about and I thought it was cute so I did something with if. If Sketcher ever happens to find this; hi, I'm autistic--amethyst on tumblr (coughcoughcough also michywritings on tumblr but thats my writing blog which u totally should followcoughcoughcough) and I think ur rlly cool. Hope u got those hcs i sent in a couple days ago.

It certainly was not the weirdest day Paul had experienced at his job at the petshop, but it was up there.

 

His shift had started slow; he opened by himself, sat around for a few hours looking through Vine, helped a few customers pick out items for their pets, and sat around some more. He did not have a break today, since he was working by himself, but his whole day was basically a break so it did not phase Paul much. It was around 4 P.M. now, and Paul had finally rested his head on the counter to take a well-deserved nap.

 

That is, until the quiet ringing of the bell on the door jostled him upright. In had walked two very peculiar-looking figures, startling Paul almost to a standing position. Now, Paul _knew_ there were monsters in his town; he lived in the city situated right next to Mt. Ebott, so this town is basically a hotspot for them. He had no problems with monsters either, but seeing these two in the store just scared him. Only a little, he’ll admit, but enough to make him watch their every movement around the store.

 

The bigger monster looked very familiar, but Paul could not quite put a name to the face. But he has seen that monster on the news quite often, usually when he’s scrolling through the news channels to find something he actually wanted to watch. Besides the monster being big and familiar-ish, he was also quite fluffy, and had two large, slightly curved horns sticking out from atop his head. He had a big golden beard and a kind smile, and he wore a light pink polo shirt with beige cargo shorts. Very “dad” attire, Paul noted.

 

The smaller monster was ominous. That’s the only word Paul could really use to describe him. Just...ominous. The monster’s face was stark white and looked almost skeletal, but more pudgy, like a melted skeleton. The monster walked with a slight hunch, but was constantly trying to stand up straight to try and match his companion’s height. His hands looked like skeleton hands, but had a large hole in both palms. The monster wore a forest green turtleneck sweater with black dress pants.

 

Currently, the two were just browsing around the store, occasionally stopping the other to look at one of the animals. Paul was usually not one for eavesdropping, but to be honest, the store is completely empty and Paul has literally nothing else to do. Plus, they might need help with something, so why not listen in?

 

“Oh, Wingdings, look at this one! How cute!” The larger monster cooed, leaning over to peer into one of the guinea pig cages. The other monster, presumably “Wingdings”, seemed to be occupied by one of the other animals. The tarantulas, to be exact.

 

“Asgore, look at how fluffy these little creatures are!” Wingdings exclaimed, reaching into the case to pick up one of the spiders. “And what the charmer this little fellow is!” He pet the tarantula standing in his hands and continued to coo at it. Paul had wanted to say that grabbing the animals out of their homes without worker supervision was not allowed, but he really did _not_ feel like telling the unnerving skeleton monster holding a tarantula like it was a puppy. The taller monster, called “Asgore”, turned away from the guinea pig cage to look at Wingdings, then nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw what the other was holding.

 

“A-A tarantula??” Asgore asked, startled. “I-I don’t think...that’s a good choice for a pet…” Wingdings seemed entirely unfazed by the others unenthusiasm and merely pouted and walked toward Asgore.

 

“Aw, but Gorey, look at her little face~” Wingdings cooed, lifting the tarantula toward Asgore’s face. “She’s so happy! Just look at the glint in her eight eyes!” Asgore backed away from the tarantula, nearly knocking down a display of fish food in the process. He caught himself just in time, much to Paul’s relief.

 

“O-Oh, I think I’m fine not looking into that creature’s eyes…” Asgore lied, then quickly turned his attention to another animal cage. “But look at these, Dings! Chinchillas!!” Wingdings tried to look enthused, but his deflated attitude was quickly seeping through. Asgore seemed to notice this and sighed, turning away from the chinchillas to look at Wingdings.

 

“I’m sorry, it seems I’m not really giving you much of an option, isn’t it?” Asgore admitted. “It’s just...I don’t really like those creepy-crawlies. Despite ruling over spider monsters, I find the animal-version of them to be a lot more...frightening.” Asgore let out an awkward laugh at that, which brought a small smile to Wingdings face. “But, if you want a tarantula, I suppose I can’t really stop you. I was just hoping for something we could both...agree on. And take care of...since you know...your children have grown up, and Frisk, Chara, and Asriel primarily live with Toriel...so, you know…” Asgore was now both blushing and sweating at this point, and his words kind of rambled off from there. Wingdings sighed, put the tarantula back in its habitat, and looked around. He seemed to find what he was looking for, and proceeded to pick up a big ball yellow-and-white ball python.

 

“What about this, Asgore?” Wingdings asked, lifting his arms to gesture to the snake. Asgore looked surprised, but he did walk toward Wingdings this time to closer examine the creature. “Snakes are pretty interesting creatures, so it fits my end of the bill. And look at that little face and tell me it isn’t just the sweetest thing you’ve ever seen?” Asgore bent down and stared the python directly in the face, just as it stuck out its tongue to smell the air. This tiny action immediately brought a smile to Asgore’s face.

 

“Ohohoho, how adorable! I love it!” Asgore exclaimed, much to Wingdings apparent delight.

 

“So it’s decided!” Wingdings announced, finally turning to Paul. “Sir, we’d like to purchase this fine creature and whatever accomedies we’d need to care for it!” Paul jumped, his face turning a bright red as he fumbled out a response. The two did not notice this behavior, and if they did, they cared more about their new-found pet than Paul.  

 

Paul quickly bustled through the shop, grabbing the necessary food, habitat, and whatever else the ball python will need. Once he had everything gathered, he brought it all to the counter to ring up. The total was quite pricey, but Asgore did not seem to mind paying for it. Wingdings was busying himself with cooing to the ball python, who was already taking a liking to their new owners.

 

“So, uh, what are you guys planning on naming this little lady?” Paul asked casually as he started bagging some of the items.

 

“How do you know the snake is a girl?” Asgore asked as he fished out his checkbook from his wallet, which looked puny in his massive paws.

 

“Oh, uh, I don’t really...I was just kinda told she was a girl by my boss...But I think you can tell by their tails? She’s got a thinner tail than the other python we have, which is a boy, and I’m pretty sure I read somewhere that that’s how they do it…” Paul explained as he finished bagging everything. “And, are you gonna need something to hold her in until you get home? Or, are you, uh..just gonna hold her?” Judging by the way Wingdings was holding the python, Paul figured he’d be fine.

 

“But, names? Oh, I don’t know. What do you think, Dings?” Asgore asked, turning to the cooing monster beside him. The monster was entirely focused on the python, and the conversation blew completely over his head. But, apparently the thought of a name did pop into his head, because he turned to Asgore and smiled.

 

“Let’s call her ‘Banana’!!” Wingdings suggested. Asgore nearly laughed at that sudden outburst, but he could not deny that excited face.

 

“Okay, we’ll call her Banana...though I don’t know why,” Asgore said.

 

“It’s because she’s big and yellow and soft, like a big, squishy banana!!” Wingdings quickly explained, turning his attention back to the python wrapping herself around his arm. “Right, Banana? Who’s a big squishy noodle of love~? You are, yes you are~!” Asgore laughed at Wingdings antics as he finished writing his check and handed it Paul. Paul verified it and printed out the receipt, just as the two monsters began to talk about caring for Banana. The two were acting much like an old married couple; Paul had to bite his lip not to laugh about how cute it was.  

 

“Well, you two have a nice day!” Paul said, handing Asgore the receipt and the bags. Asgore smiled and nodded, meanwhile Wingdings said nothing. The two walked out, hand-in-hand, Banana almost sealing this little act by wrapping around both their hands, and left the shop.

 

Paul relaxed and sat back on his stool, already beginning to feel tired. He decided to lay his head back down and take a rest, though his mind was still occupied with the weird monster pair that were in here. He hoped they enjoyed their new pet, since many do not like snakes. But, as Paul has seen, monsters are different. What most humans do not like, monsters seem to find the good in. It’s a rather sweet sentiment, if you took the time to appreciate it.

 

Paul let out a sigh and closed his eyes. The shop was still again; the perfect time for a nap.

 

Well, until a certain fuzzy, eight-legged friend that’s case was accidentally left open decided she wanted to nap as well. Right on top of Paul’s head.

 

Yeah, not the weirdest day, but it was certainly in the top five.


End file.
